


Blasphemy

by Nary



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Blasphemy, Breasts, Dirty Talk, F/M, Future Fic, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-07
Updated: 2011-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You shouldn't curse like that."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blasphemy

"Fuck," Sandor mutters as he fumbles with the laces of her gown, his cock straining fit to burst and his fingers gone clumsy.

"Oh," says Sansa, sounding shocked. "You shouldn't curse like that." She begins to help him with the gown, and soon her breasts are bared. "Not around me, at least – I suppose how you speak with soldiers is none of my affair."

He's almost sure she's joking. Almost. "I'll curse however I want," he replies gruffly, cupping one of those perfect tits in his large hand, still surprised every time she permits him to touch her like this.

"It's not seemly," she says. "I'm a highborn lady, I shouldn't hear such words. And besides," she adds, and now he can definitely see the little twinkle in her eye, "men of the Faith never blaspheme, do they?"

"There's a lot of things they don't do," he mutters, and hefts her onto the bed. "Maybe I should just go." He makes as if to turn away, and just like he'd known she would, she clutches at his sleeve to pull him back.

"Don't," she says sweetly. "I'm only teasing. You can swear at me if you want."

He joins her on the bed. "So you won't throw me out if I tell you I want to fuck that sweet, hot little cunt of yours until you scream, or make you suck my cock and then spunk all over your pretty face, or bugger your maiden arse and make you beg for more?"

She pauses just a second at that. "No," she says, "I won't throw you out. But… you'll be kind, won't you?"

And just for a moment, she's his little bird again, and all he can do is nod. "I'll try to be. For you."

"Good," she replies, tugging her gown the rest of the way off and grabbing greedily at his cock through the cloth of his habit. "Now, fuck me."


End file.
